


Little Boy Blue

by hobert



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobert/pseuds/hobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just all about the spandex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Blue

It was hot in Angel Grove. More specifically, it was really hot in the garage. Actually, it was the workshop of Billy, the Blue Ranger, boy wonder and scientist. It was to this inner sanctum the blond retreated when the inspiration for a gadget wormed it's way into his brain. Today's project, which he was literally sweating over, was his latest invention for the Annual Angel Grove Science Fair, the mirex co-passinator. Looking over the redesigned electronics, Billy almost cursed when a drop of perspiration fell on the wires, creating a short circuit. Another day's work lost. With his free hand, the high school student wiped the sweat from his face, finally standing up.  
  
Here, in his secret place, he didn't mind working in the heat. Inside the locked room, he could wear outfits that excited him, ones he wouldn't be caught dead in where anyone else could see him. Things he secretly ordered from the male fashion catalogs he hid under his bed. Taking a moment, he wiped his wet hand on his shirt, a psychedelic blue string tanktop, so small it fit in a normal #10 envelope. It wasn't really worth the money he had paid, but when he glanced at himself in the mirror, the rest of his anatomy had no complaints. It was complimented by the hot blue lycra biking shorts, the material clinging to his crotch and butt.  
  
Taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror, he turned this way and that, his critical eye searching for fat. His lithe, muscled form didn't disappoint. He felt almost ready to unveil his work to his friends, the other Power Rangers. It was their physiques, especially Jason's and Tommy's, that drove him to work out and exercise, trying to match their perfection. He'd been doing that in secret, lifting weights here in the garage, calisthenics in his bedroom. And the work had paid off. He still dressed to his neck for school, hiding in the science lab during P.E., but soon...  
  
Absently, he ran his hand over his ripped chest, enjoying the sensations he felt. Closing his eyes, he imagined the looks of adoration he'd receive when he finally took off his shirt, stand half naked before his friends, like Jason and Tommy always did. The thought of the pair's finely sculpted bodies, soon to be joined by his flamed a desire in his heart. The three of them, red, green, and blue. Three stud muffins. Nobody would be calling him a geek anymore.  
  
A noise outside his the door startled the lad. Nervously, he looked around, afraid of being caught red-handed. Shuffling back to the ruined project, he leaned over it, trying to look busy as the door suddenly opened.  
  
"Got it, Tommy," Jason yelled out, sticking in his head. He looked at Billy as he continued. "May we come in?" The Blue Ranger agreed, taking a deep breath when he saw how Jason was dressed. Or undressed, as the case may be. The lead Power Ranger had on nylon running shorts, slit up the sides to the elastic waist band. His only other item of clothing, besides his white shoes and socks, was an unidentified red shirt, tucked into the waistband. Jason's upper torso gleamed with the sheen of sweat coating it, causing Billy to unconsciously lick his lips. With short cropped hair, he was a nineties' David, this decades image of perfection.  
  
With a rattle, Tommy appeared from outside, running into Jason. The Green Ranger was similarly attired, and exerted. Long, dark hair brushed his bare shoulders, a faint exotic look graced his face. Together, the two were the best martial artists in Angel Grove. And the two finest bucks.  
  
"We were... ah, jogging, and thought we could take a breather here, Billy," Jason said.  
  
"If you don't mind," Tommy interjected, pushing Jason from behind to enter the garage. The two sweaty studs ambled up to Billy at the table, gazing around him to eye the machine. Neither said anything about the way he was dressed. "So what'ch building now, Brainman?" the Green Ranger asked, reaching out to touch the complex instrument.  
  
Billy grabbed his wrist, trying not to shake at the contact. "Don't..." he said, taking a breath before continuing. "It's really complicated..." He gasped when Jason touched his shoulder from the other side, the warm skin against his bare flesh electrifying.  
  
"Come on Billy, you can trust us." Jason said, grinning as the scientist turned to look at him. It seemed natural when Tommy grabbed his wrist, until it was jerked behind Billy's back. Just as suddenly, Tommy grabbed his other arm, forcing both up his back. The surprising pain cause Billy to yelp as Jason removed his glasses. Without them, Billy had a hard time focusing on anything.  
  
"Looks like the geek has been working out," Jason sneered, more to Tommy. Using his two hands, the Red Ranger ran examined Billy's body, running fingers up and down the scientist's bare skin. With a ripping sound, the flimsy tank top was in shreds, pulled off Billy's trembling body. Tommy exerted more pressure, raising the Blue Ranger's wrists higher up his back.  
  
"Guys," Billy began, terrified from his friends' roughness. Jason slapped him across the face, stunning the scientist.  
  
"Speak when we tell you to, asshole. For now, keep it zipped," Jason ordered, looking sternly. Taking a free hand, he pulled down on Billy's chin until he opened his mouth. "Or we may find something to stuff in it..." Jason finished, using his other hand to tease the scientist's exposed nipple.  
  
Tommy gave the trapped wrists a jerk, sending Billy to his toes. "I'll bet the geek has a really hot mouth," the Green Ranger whispered in Billy's ear. "He's always practicing with those big words he uses." Billy broke out in a sweat, both from the heat and from the fear. Jason released his jaw, using both hands to pinch and tug the blond scientist's nipples. Streaks of pain shot through his chest, but no amount of struggling could free him from Tommy's hold. Billy started whimpering, ashamed and scared. What had happened to his friends?  
  
Jason smiled, apparently pleased with Billy's reaction. He grabbed the two tits firmly, pulling them in opposite directions until Bill begged him to stop. With satisfaction, the Red Ranger released the two tortured nubs, planning his next attack. The bulge in Billy's shorts drew his attention. "Hell, Billy-boy. If we knew what a little stud puppy you were, we wouldn't have waited so long to give you a test drive. Would we, Tommy?" Jason grabbed Billy's spandex-covered dick for emphasis, sending shocking feelings through the scientist's body.  
  
"I've  _always_  wanted to check under your hood," Tommy whispered in Billy's ear. The Green Ranger used his free hand to muffle the scientist's pleadings, all the while rubbing his rock hard cock up and down the blond's covered butt crack. Jason used his free hand to gather Billy's defenseless nuts, enjoying the unintelligible whimpers as he squeezed.  
  
Jason's hands froze, the sudden absence making Billy open his eyes. "Let's burn rubber!" the Red Ranger shouted, beginning to slowly, methodically, jack off Billy. The scientist struggled to resist, but Tommy was too strong. Helpless, the blond could only moan, getting closer and closer to climaxing. His tormentors laughed, enjoying his weak attempts to stop them. He was so close...  
  
"BILLY!", his mother yelled again, the scientist opening his eyes, finding himself humping the table edge in a frenzy. "BILLY, IT'S LUNCHTIME!" Climax overtook the Blue Ranger, his sweat bathed body trembling as he shot a load of jism in his shorts. Exhausted, he fell over on the table, the rough surface scratchi¡ng his bare chest. Taking huge gasps, he felt his cock soften, swimming in cum, his legs weak, unable to support him.  
  
"O... O.K, M...Mom..." he called back, content to lie on the table, trying to compose himself. He was alone, in the lab, the ruined machine next to him, the door still locked. It had only been a dream. Only a dream.  
  


* * *

  
Across the street, hidden by bushes, a large gold monkey, complete with wings, lowered the shoulder cannon. "Yes, Rita's Compulsion Cannon works perfectly," Goldar said in his usual loud and raspy voice. "It won't be long before the Blue Ranger is our slave..."


End file.
